La oscuridad esconderá nuestros secretos pero en el día deslumbraran
by Kiukyp
Summary: Después de la guerra Harry se ha vuelto el nuevo señor oscuro del mundo mágico y moverá cielo, mar y tierra para tener a su obsesión plateada con él. Harry x Draco (Harco)


"La oscuridad esconderá nuestros secretos pero en el día deslumbraran"

 _(Sé que es un título largo….)_

 **Descripción:** Después de la guerra Harry se ha vuelto el nuevo señor oscuro del mundo mágico y moverá cielo, mar y tierra para tener a su obsesión plateada con él.

 **Pareja:** Harry x Draco (Harco)

 **Advertencia:** Relación hombre x hombre. Dark Harry, Veela Draco.

 **Aclaraciones:** Harry Potter **NO** me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Prologo-_

El gran Voldemort había caído, no hubo una celebración más grande que la de ese día, todos creían que se librarían del mal para siempre y el mundo mágico podría ser libre de la oscuridad desde tantos años y todo fue gracias al gran salvador llamado Harry Potter, un muchacho de 18 años había liberado al mundo de Lord Voldemort pero nadie nunca creyó que su salvador se convertiría en su verdugo.

Desde un comienzo el mismo Harry se percató que no era alguien "normal" , siempre tuvo el ideal que todos esperaban de él, ser el " elegido", realmente nunca tuvo un gran problema con ese título, es más, en muchas ocasiones le convenía, gracias a ello el gran director Dumbledore nunca le castigaba, iba ir por su vida cargando ese título a cualquier lado que fuera, nunca podría escapar de aquello y se conformó con aquel trato… pero solo una persona lo trataba como alguien más, y eso le gustaba, pero nunca creyó que esa persona fuera el orgulloso Draco Malfoy.

Cuando se percató de que esa persona era Draco Malfoy no lo quiso creer, ya no esperaba que alguien lo tratara como alguien normal pero si eso pasara el siempre creyó de que fuera Ginny o algún compañero de Gryffindor, ¿Pero su enemigo?, era algo imposible de creer, pero fue lo que paso.

En Hogwarts siempre seguía a Draco, se ensaño con él por alguna razón, le fascinaba mirarlo, caminar, comer o simplemente deambular por los pasillos con su porte elegante y su cabello que brillaba a la luz de la luna, era algo maravilloso de ver, pero se ponía celoso cuando alguna estúpida chica gritaba "Es tan guapo", "¿Le gustare?", "Creo que me miro en la clase" , _esas mujeres simplemente tienen la cabeza llena de mierda, claro que no le gustan, el… ¿es mío?._

 _Aquel pensamiento le estuvo carcomiendo el cerebro día y noche, ¿Le gustaba Draco Malfoy?, es cierto que es alguien guapo ¿Pero gustarme? Y si la respuesta es un "si" de todas maneras nunca lograre ser algo para él, me desprecia o… ¿No?_

Era un hecho, Harry Potter estaba interesado en Draco Malfoy y no precisamente para una amistad pero desgraciadamente para Harry el rubio ya tenía alguien en su corazón y lo descubrió de la peor forma posible.

-Una fría noche en Hogwarts (6º año)-

Harry estaba en su paseo nocturno rutinario para observar a su obsesión, él ya sabía que a esta hora siempre se encontraba en el baño abandonado haciendo una que otra poción, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la materia favorita de Draco era pociones?, le fascinaba verlo haciendo lo que amaba, así que esa noche no sería la excepción, se vistió con su capa de invisibilidad y se preparó para otra sesión de espionaje pero… cuando entro al baño en lugar de encontrarse como de costumbre con una escena agradable se encontró con su pesadilla.

 _-Te amo Pansy…_

 _-y yo a ti, Draco…_

La chica se encontraba sentada en las piernas del rubio mientras que este la acariciaba con lujuria y le mordía levemente el cuello, lo que hizo que la mujer se sorprendiera pero acepto el gesto y beso a Draco en los labios haciendo que el Slytherin incrementara de ferocidad de las caricias, en poco tiempo tanto Pansy como Draco se encontraban desnudos y estaba listo para penetrarla pero Harry ya no pudo observar más e intervino.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Malfoy?- Grito el Gryffindor mientras salía de las sombras y encaraba al rubio.

-AHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ POTTER?!- Exclamo con histeria Pansy mientras se cubría sus pechos con su ropa.

-CALLATE, MUJERZUELA- Contesto el peli negro perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba mientras se acercaba a la pareja que se encontraba furiosa.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO POTTER?! NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ A MI NOVIA - Le grito con furia a Harry mientras tapaba con sus ropas a su acompañante y la protegía con un fuerte abrazo.

-Cierra la boca, cariño- Dijo Harry mientras se relamía los labios al ver al peli plata desnudo.

-¿Cariño?, de que mierda hablas…- Susurro Draco retrocediendo unos pasos protegiendo a su novia con su cuerpo

-No te hagas el estúpido, bien sabes que te hablo a ti- Mientras decía esto se iba acercando más y más a la pareja solo para tomar a Draco del cabello y jalarlo fuertemente para mirarle el rostro.

-Deja a Draco- Contesto con decisión en su mirada Pansy.

-Lo lamento, esto no te concierne- Susurro con tono frio y lanzo un hechizo para dormirla y apartarla hacia la esquina del baño.

-¿Por qué haces esto Potter?- Susurro algo asustado, tratando de acercarse a la muchacha.

-Ahh…. Bueno, simplemente estoy recuperando lo que pertenece- Dijo un Harry con sonrisa retorcida y perdiendo la poca luz de sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer! *-* . Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía y el capítulo tan corto, espero que el próximo sea más largo. De nuevo, Gracias por leer.


End file.
